


The Story of a Kiss

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apples watch a video.  Written for the prompt: Kurt and Adam meet for the first time by participating in a documentary in which strangers kiss for the first time. It grows from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait! Don’t hit play yet. You’ve got to hear the story first.” Muriel turned to the rest of the Apples with a big grin.

“You just want to brag,” Peter muttered, still unhappy about losing the betting pool. It had built up substantially in the months since their leader, Adam had first seen Kurt Hummel at the Winter Showcase. Every Apple had contributed, betting on where and when Adam would finally work up the courage to speak to Kurt. Leave it to Muriel to find a way to make it happen.

“I deserve the chance to brag,” she replied easily. “You think convincing Lisa to do the ‘twenty strangers kiss’ documentary was easy? She wanted to film squirrels of all things.”

“Fine. You’re brilliant. Now tell us the rest of the story so we can see the video.” Mark liked to pretend he wasn’t as invested in having Adam meet Kurt as the rest of the Apples, but he’d been the one to start the betting pool.

“As I was saying,” Muriel gave Mark a squinchy smile. “First I had to convince Lisa. Then I had to get twenty volunteers.”

“You drafted ten Apples,” Peter pointed out, “So you only had to get ten people, and one of them was that dance major you always drool over, who rather conveniently became your partner. “

“Happenstance.”

“So Adam and Kurt being paired was a coincidence?” Mark asked dryly.

“Hell, no. I made sure that would happen. I also scheduled Adam and Kurt last so they could take as long as they wanted.”

“Yeah, yeah, “ Nadia reached around and hit the play button. “Enough talking, I want to see.” Peter had paused the video just before Adam and Kurt’s introduction. They were adorably awkward together, introducing themselves and shaking hands before moving closer. It was Kurt that initiated the kiss and drew Adam into an embrace, but it was Adam that held on like Kurt was his lifeline. When they stepped back far too soon, they were both blushing and couldn’t quite meet each other’s eyes.

“Play it again,” Nadia demanded, leaning closer to the screen as Kurt and Adam appeared again. They watched it a dozen times before it was time for some of them to leave for class.

“So where is our bashful leader?” Peter asked as he packed up his laptop.

“Oh, didn’t you hear?“ Muriel fluttered her eyelashes and failed at being coy. "Kurt asked him out for coffee. Again.”

“You’re going to be unbearably smug about this, aren’t you?” Peter sighed.

“Absolutely,” Muriel assured him, slinging her arm around his shoulders and leading him to class. She’d tell the Apples about the behind the scenes photos she’d taken at the shoot later.


	2. Chapter 2

“I almost didn’t sign up,” Kurt confessed to Adam as their kiss video played again. “My roommate Rachel had a bad experience with a senior project a few months ago.”

“What changed your mind?” Adam asked quietly as he pulled Kurt a little closer. They were enjoying a rare night when neither of them had project deadlines or work. It had only been a few weeks since the kiss but they were spending as much time together as their schedules allowed. They weren’t ready for anything more than coffee dates, movie marathons and the occasional make-out session, but that was enough for now.

“Muriel,” Kurt admitted with a laugh. “She stopped me in the hall, clutching that clipboard of hers and looking so tragic that I couldn’t refuse.”

“She’s a devil,” Adam said with a laugh. “She didn’t even give the Apples the sad story, just signed us all up and told us about it later.” Adam brushed a kiss against Kurt’s temple. “Can’t say I regret it, this time. Not like the day she had us all in chicken costumes.”

“Do I want to know?” Kurt wondered, snuggling against Adam and adjusting the soft blanket around them.

“Probably not. Being forewarned doesn’t seem to help much anyway. She’s like a force of nature.”

“I did notice that,” Kurt covered a yawn. “Sorry. Long day.” He was silent for a while, watching their first kiss and their brief interviews afterward. When the video ended he looked up at Adam. “We should introduce Muriel to Rachel.”

“From what you’ve said, that could prove to be an interesting combination.”

“Might keep them distracted long enough to give the rest of the Apples some peace.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Adam cautioned, “but now that you’re one of us, we’ll watch out for you as best we can.”

“All the Apples, or just their leader?” Kurt teased. He took Adam’s hand and held it against his heart.

“All of us,” Adam assured him, “Especially me.” He brushed a kiss against Kurt’s hair and shifted his legs so he was holding Kurt more securely. The laptop was within reach so he turned on a playlist of classical music and hummed along softly. It wasn’t long before Kurt’s breathing evened out, letting Adam know he had fallen asleep.

Adam felt himself growing sleepy too but he fought it, treasuring Kurt’s presence and the trust he showed by letting Adam watch over him. He’d been told about Kurt’s complicated relationships with his ex and his friends, including Rachel. Adam understood how difficult it must be for Kurt to trust new people and yet he answered Muriel’s plea for help and agreed to kiss a stranger. He took a chance on the Apples, and he opened himself up to the possibility of a relationship with Adam.

Overwhelmed with affection, Adam held Kurt a little closer. He’d carry Kurt to bed in a few minutes and spend the night on the sofa. But for now, Adam thanked his good fortune and one interfering Apple for giving him this precious gift.

::end::


End file.
